The present disclosure concerns an atomiser, particularly a rotary atomiser, and a corresponding operating method in accordance with the sub-claims.
In systems for painting motor vehicle body components, different paint systems are used as wet paints, firstly solvent-based paints and secondly water-based paints, which are more environmentally-friendly. Application of the different paint systems is by atomisers, which may be, for example, in the form of rotary atomisers, having both a paint pipe for feeding the wet paint in the desired colour and a flushing pipe to flush the pipe during pauses in operation or when a colour change takes place, the flushing agent being matched to the paint system in use. In isolated cases, such atomisers are also used to apply different paint systems (water-based and solvent-based paints), but this is associated with increased flushing complexity when changing between the different paint systems (increased flushing agent consumption and time, entailing a change in the cycle time, making the logistics more complicated), as chemical reactions may occur between the different paint systems leading to curing, thereby damaging the atomiser irreversibly. For example, a change in paint system entails a coagulation hazard, as some paints are incompatible, i.e. they may contaminate the common area used and, in the worst-case scenario, damage it. Curing tends to be an exception, constituting the “worst case scenario”. Malfunctions in painting are inevitable due to the reaction between the incompatible systems. Consequently, mechanical cleaning may be necessary. This is not possible in every area in which paint is conveyed. Ultimately, this method is unsuitable for series production, due to the costs of loss of production. A third flushing agent is therefore frequently necessary when changing between different paint systems, to prevent the irritating chemical reaction between the different paint systems.
A painting system is known from DE 35 34 269 A1 in which two spray guns each have a single paint feed (paint pipe) supplying the paint to be applied. Complicated flushing processes are therefore necessary when changing between different paint systems (e.g. water-based paint/solvent-based paint).
The application device in the coating apparatus in accordance with WO 2005/044466 A2, DE 10 2004 038 017 A1 and DE 198 60 087 A1 also has only one paint feed system, making complicated flushing processes necessary between different paint systems (e.g. water-based paint/solvent-based paint).
An arrangement of valves for mixing the various components (e.g. master batch/hardener) of a multi-component paint is also known from DE 103 58 646 A1. However, the structure of this known valve arrangement renders it unsuitable for feeding different paint systems (e.g. water-based paint/solvent-based paint).
Reference should also be made to SVEJDA, Pavel: “Flexibilität ist Trumpf” [“Versatility comes up trumps”], Carl Hanser Verlag, Munich, Mo., vol. 54 (2000) 10, p. 44 et seq, DE 41 05 116 A1, DE 103 42 643 A1 and DE 101 57 966 A1.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a single application device that can employ multiple different painting systems, e.g., a water-based paint system and a solvent-based paint system, while generally preventing the malfunctions common in the above systems.